memoryomegafandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Directive
The Omega Directive is a highly classified Starfleet general order requiring the captain of a starship to immediately notify Starfleet Command upon detection of an Omega Molecule. The directive also authorizes the use of any means necessary to destroy the Omega molecule, making it the only general order to supersede the Prime Directive. The Omega Directive was deemed necessary due to the destructive power of Omega, one molecule of which poses a significant threat to interstellar civilizations. Knowledge of the molecule was initially restricted to officers ranked captain or higher, but the Strategic Services Agency has opened access to Chief Intelligence Officers as well. History "Project Omega" begin in 2269 at a classified research facility in the Lantaru section. Led by Doctor Ketteract, the team of 127 scientists endeavored to create an inexhaustible source of energy that would end the need for other forms of energy, hence the name "Omega". Research showed that only one Omega molecule had as much energy as a warp core, leading the team to believe that a small chain of Omega molecules had the power necessary to fuel an entire civilization. It was theorized that Omega existed naturally at the time of the Big Bang and may have even been the driving force behind the explosion that created the universe. The team was able to synthesize one molecule of Omega, but it remained stable for only a fraction of a second before destroying the facility, killing all of the scientists, and rendering warp travel through the second impossible. Realizing how dangerous Omega was, Starfleet Command promptly suppressed all knowlege of Omega and enacted the Omega Directive, Omega now symbolizing the ultimate threat to the United Federation of Planets and every other spacefaring civilization in the galaxy. If a starship detected even one molecule of Omega, the ships computer would disengage the engines and shut down computer access, displaying the Greek letter Omega on every bridge console. Only the ship's captain could disable the lockout, from the privacy of the ready room or another secure area with the doors locked. He or she would give the computer the proper high-level access code to view the sensor data. The computer would then brief the captain on the detection of the molecules and immediately give instructions to implement the Omega Directive, disregarding all other directives including the Prime Directive. The captain, forbidden from discussing Omega with the crew, would then contact Starfleet Command and inform them that Omega molecules had been detected. Starfleet Command would then send a specialized team to neutralize the particles. In time, it would be discovered that this sysem was flawed and hampered the ability to swiftly destroy Omega, and ships were given the tools necessary to neutralize Omega. Access to the Omega Directive briefing was also opened to Chief Intelligence Officers. Text of the Omega Directive Article One Starfleet Captains and Federation Flag Officers must ensure the safety of the quadrant from the Omega threat. To this end, whenever sensors positively determine the presence of Omega in a ship's vicinity it will enter "Omega Protocol." Doing so locks all navigation, sensor, tactical and propulsion systems. Only the ship's Captain, or a Federation Flag Officer can release the Omega lockout. Access to sensor data retrieved on the Omega effect is limited to Clearance Level 10. When Omega has been verified, the ship's captain will contact Starfleet Command immediately. No information may be relayed to the ship's crew. All other priorities are rescinded until the threat is neutralized. The prime directive may be compromised during such a mission, if necessary. Blatant abuse of this power will be prosecuted to the fullest extent using all other Starfleet Directives. If violation of the prime directive is even minimally anticipated, it is authorized and advised. If Starfleet Command cannot be contacted for any reason, the primary priority is the destruction of all Omega molecules detected. There will be no computer record of the sensor logs, and Captain's/Captain's Personal Logs must be either encrypted or deleted. Article Two If Starfleet can not be contacted the Captain may share information of the Omega Molecule. Only the senior officers of the ship and/or starbase may help in the destruction of the dangerous molecule. Article Three In the event that Omega is detected and an Omega Neutralization Team cannot be deployed, the Captain and senior officers will use all tools at their disposal in order to neutralize Omega. All logs and records of the event will be deleted or heavily encrypted. See Also *Omega Molecule References *Omega Directive at Memory Alpha Category:Starfleet General Orders and Regulations